


The Inquisition Needs Shards

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cultural exchange, Elves have sensitive ears, Gen, Humor, Ocularum, Pre-Slash, Short, creepy skull magic, elves don't like wearing shoes, finding shards in the Hinterlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: Elves + ShoesInquisitor Lavellan really wants to collect that damn shard.  Dalish powers activate.---Dorian stood back and let Tei scramble and slide and scramble and slide a few more times.  He had offered to help in the past, perhaps giving a leg up, but he’d learned that Tei liked to do things on his own.  Something about Dalish resourcefulness. So he kept his suggestions to himself and did his best not to roll his eyes where Tei could see.After the fourth failed attempt, leaving Tei covered in dust and with a banged up knee he growled.  “Kaffas!” He grabbed the heel of one of his boots and yanked it off, following it shortly thereafter with the other boot.  Now barefoot he took a short run at the rocks and scrambled up them somewhat easily.Varric stifled a snicker.  “Swearing in Tevene. Nice cultural exchange, Sparkler.”





	The Inquisition Needs Shards

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan (Tei)

There was a shard nearby.  Tei could hear the telltale high pitched buzzing.  It drove him crazy. And of course, it was high up on some stupid cliff out of the way.  He frowned up at the sound and rubbed his hands together and made an attempt at scaling the rocks.  He slid back down with an annoyed sound.

“Herald, I’m sure we can find a way around that’s an easier climb than that.”  Varric offered. 

“It’s fine, that always takes us an hour at least.  I can make it.” Tei stretched his fingers and tried another route up the cliff.  

Dorian stood back and let Tei scramble and slide and scramble and slide a few more times.  He had offered to help in the past, perhaps giving a leg up, but he’d learned that Tei liked to do things on his own.  Something about Dalish resourcefulness. So he kept his suggestions to himself and did his best not to roll his eyes where Tei could see.

After the fourth failed attempt, leaving Tei covered in dust and with a banged up knee he growled.  “Kaffas!” He grabbed the heel of one of his boots and yanked it off, following it shortly thereafter with the other boot.  Now barefoot he took a short run at the rocks and scrambled up them somewhat easily.

Varric stifled a snicker.  “Swearing in Tevene. Nice cultural exchange, Sparkler.”

Dorian looked pleased with himself.  “I’m all about the sharing. Someone had to teach the poor boy how to behave appropriately.”

Tei’s annoyed face appeared over the cliff.  “I heard that.”

Varric only smiled.  “Hey, how do you even know it’s up there?”

Tei looked confused.  “How can you not know?  They’re  _ so  _ loud.  It hurts my ears.”

“Huh, I don’t hear anything.  Is that some kind of elf thing?”  Varric looked up at the Inquisitor.  

Dorian made a face.  “More of a mage thing.  I can hear it too, but not as loudly, I suspect as our elven Inquisitor.”

Tei hunted around for the tiny shard.  “Lucky me and my big sensitive ears.” He moved his ears around trying to pinpoint the irritating sound.  “Found it.” The moment he picked it up the sound stopped ringing. 

Dorian sighed with relief.  “Finally.”

Varric looked confused as Tei slid back down the cliff side with the shard.  “So wait, they don’t make a sound until you find them with those creepy skulls, then they make a hell of a racket, but they stop when you pick them up?”

Tei shrugged.  “Yeah?” He slid back down the rocks again.

“Creepy skull magic?”  Varric asked.

Tei shrugged.  “Creepy skull magic.”

“Because why not.”  Varric shrugged. It wasn’t even the weirdest thing today.


End file.
